whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Bodhisattvas of the Broken Cage
The Bodhisattvas of the Broken Cage are an entitlement that seek to help others escape conformity. Background This entitlement believes that the social mores that bind society induce stagnation and punish outside-the-box thinkers. As such, they revel in breaking these mores and convincing others to do so, as well. This can take the form of either devoting oneself to a specific cause (e.g. push bleeding-edge fashion trends) or harrying a single person, moving on when the target has gained enough momentum. Unfortunately for the target, Bodhisattvas don’t particularly care whether the social more being broken exists for a reason — an Agent of Change is as likely to encourage adultery or drug use as they are to push for innovative technology. Organization While the order acts as a refined form of the Spring Court, true gatherings of Bodhisattvas are rare. The Agents of Change are far more comfortable around those they intend to influence than they are around others of their own ilk. Some claim this is due to their reliance on their privilege, which does not function on others in the entitlement. Membership '''Prerequisites': Wyrd 2, Wits 3, Fleeting Spring – Cupid’s Eye (•), Spring Court only Title: Bodhisattva, Agent of Change, Succubus/Incubus (intended as offensive, but rarely taken that way) Bodhisattvas can manifest as inspiration or muse, encouraging growth and transformation through subtle manipulation. Others are more akin to social bullies, utilizing even outright threats to force their target into action. More still lead by example, serving as a force of change by spearheading that change themselves. Given its association with desire, the Bodhisattvas recruit solely from the Spring Court. Mien As agents of change, a Bodhisattva’s mien is constantly shifting over time, with changes including eye color, hair color and texture, skin tones, facial features, body shape, stature, and vocal timber. While this can culminate in very different appearances at different times, each appearance will seem “right” to the changeling. Some have been known to shift to male or female or vice versa, while manifesting androgynous or hermaphroditic features in the meantime. A Bodhisattva has no control over these changes and, thus, cannot use them to mimic another. The only feature that does not change is a golden glowing aura emanating from the changeling. None of these changes affect the Mask. Privileges *'Sprung Door (••)': This token, gifted to the Bodhisattva by another in the order upon induction, is a piece of some kind of jewelry that takes the form of a broken door of some description. Should the changeling desire, he or she may spend a point of Glamour to change the jewelry invested with Wyrd power, though only one such token may exist at a time. Its power may be used to grant +3 dice on any Social challenge involving an attempt to make a subject break social mores, habits, or patterns. This rises to +5 if the Bodhisattva has successfully used Cupid’s Eye to determine the course of action to influence. Drawback: Presence or Manipulation challenges against other Bodhisattvas face a -2 penalty, regardless of whether or not the Token is used or even present. Gallery Bodhisattva of the Broken Cage.png|Bodhisattva of the Broken Cage References * Category:Entitlement (CTL)